25 Days of SHIELD Christmas
by ReadingReed
Summary: 25 little drabbles of multple pairings from the show, all based on Christmas and all very fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely people! This is a series of Christmas drabbles for Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. There will be multiple pairings, and all of them will be pure Christmas fluff because I like Christmas fluff! I will be posting one every night, and they will mostly not be cannon, but that's what fanficiton is for! **

**So, to start us off, we'll have a Skyeward drabble of cuteness. I'm a diehard shipper of it.**

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Marvel**

The rest of the team thought it was just a cat. She, however, thought it was the best gift anyone could ever get. The second she'd seen the beautiful kitten, she knew exactly who it was from.

One day, Skye was playing Rummy with Ward. She was out of it, but suddenly set down her cards. Out of nowhere, she blurted, "Have you ever had any animals, Ward?"

"Not that I recall," he replied in an annoyed voice. There was silence before he realized she was watching him. By now, he understood what she wanted. He sarcastically sat up and devoted his attention solely on her, raising his voice a few octaves. "Why Skye, what made you think of such a thing, hmm?"

"Very funny," she made a face. "But, now that you ask, I was just thinking how I've never had a pet. I would really like a cat. Something to take care of, to love, to cuddle with me when I'm sick, you know? In this job, I'll never find a man, so a cat would do."

As usual, Ward stuffed his feelings deep down and rolled his eyes. "You want a cat so you can cuddle?"

"I want a companion," Skye retorted. "And I can't have a dog because they need outside, but a cat can have a bolted down litter box."

"It would stink up the whole plane!"

"That's why I would change it," she said in a 'matter of fact' tone. Skye sat back in her seat across from Ward. "It would be a fluffy Siamese cat named...O'Malley. Do you think Coulson would let me have one?"

"Oh dear _God_."

At the time, Skye thought that had been the end of it—until Christmas Eve. The plane had just taken off. Everyone wanted to send off their Christmas presents to loved ones (except Skye of course) and when they got back up, decided they would each open a present.

As they sat around the baby Christmas tree, Skye frowned at the sight of a box. "That wasn't there five minutes ago, was it?"

"Don't think so," Fitz agreed. He scooted the box, only to have a strange mewling sound come from the holes in the side. In seconds, a white and black paw poked from the whole, making Fitz jump. "Skye, it's addressed to you."

"It is?" Skye felt her face lit up as the box was placed before her. She lifted the lid to reveal a fluffy, Siamese kitten. It meowed pathetically, pawing the side of the box. Skye carefully picked it up. Tears sprang into her eyes.

"It's a cat," May raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so happy about it?"

"I'll have a companion," Skye answered. "Someone to cuddle with and make me feel good after a mission. Something to take care of." she nibbled her lip. "Ward?"

He pretended to be nonchalant. "You wouldn't shut up about a cat, so I got one. It's no O'Malley, but I figured a Duchess would do."

"She's perfect," Skye beamed. "Thank you, Ward."

"It's the holidays, so don't expect this any other time."

"Yes sir," Skye teased, but she barely paid attention.

Ward smiled inwardly, even if he was blank faced on the outside. Skye was beaming over the kitten, and beaming at Ward for giving it to her. In that moment, he sincerely believed he would buy a thousand cats—as long as she kept looking at him like that.

**Reviews, hmm?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I didn't get the chance to post yesterday, but here is two today to get on track for the "25 Days of Christmas." This one is focused mainly on May, but with a little bit if Skye/May family pairing. OOC May.**

**Enjoy! :)**

Christmas Eve would always bring some of the best memories back to May. It was the one night of the year that she allowed herself to feel young, to let go of her strict cover. This year was no different.

She put on regular jeans, a simple black scoop neck with sleeves too long, and went barefoot. Everyone was surprised when she walked in, a bottle of brandy hanging from her fingertips.

"This is one night a year I let loose," she explained shortly. "I'm going to drink, I'm going to dance around to cheesy Christmas music, maybe sing, and you will all join me and you damn well better be happy about."

"Yes ma'am," Skye saluted and stood up. She was already dressed festively in a loose green dress with a red sweater. May thought she looked terribly cheesy, but it fit. And, she grabbed the bottle to take a swig.

"Music is needed," Coulson said, giving May a small smile. She knew he loved Christmas for no other reason than her letting loose; just like their first mission together.

"Is this really happening?" Ward asked.

"Suck it up, Robot," Skye winked. "Or I'm gonna reprogram you for partying."

"I do my own reprogramming."

"No arguing, understood?" May stretched like a cat. As she made her order, _All I Want For Christmas_ came blaring through the planes speakers. A smile lit her face before she took a long drink of the brandy, her insides instantly warming.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need.._."

Everyone was shocked when Skye stood next to her, yelling the words with May. They began dancing together, making May smile. On any other day, she would never admit to herself how much she liked Skye. The two had an unspoken connection, like a close aunt to her niece.

As Skye matured and became more of an agent, May realized she wanted her to do well in life. The young woman had a good heart, and never seemed to lose it. It was something May remembered in herself so long ago, and it made her nervous. She didn't want Skye to lose the compassion that she had.

It was what made Skye understanding that May could never really be a Mom substitute, but that they could spend time together. They could do work in the lab together while Skye talked about anything and everything, May pitching in every so often. They could watch TV in silence together, or drink from the same cup at dinner. Things like that symbolized their relationship, and meant the world to May.

Again, something she would never admit how much it meant on another night.

"May, you dropped out!" Skye teased, taking the bottle. "You better rock _Baby It's Cold Outside_ to make up for it."

Coulson reentered the room. "_Baby It's Cold Outside_? Remember 1974, May?"

"I remember beating your ass at karaoke," May replied shortly.

"I let you win."

"What about a rematch?"

"It's on."

"Win for me, Aunt May!" Skye winked.

"You got it, hon." May raised the bottle to the younger girl and laughed as the rest of the team joined her. Christmases with just her and Phil were always nice, but she loved her team and always would.

This would easily make it as her favorite Christmas Eve in a very long time.

**Whatcha think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here is day three, a Fitzsimmons as requested. It isn't quite as fluffy and cute as I would've liked, it's actually a bit serious, but I like it. In about two or three chapters we'll have a cutesie one for them!**

Jemma had always been the love of his life, there was no doubt about it. He loved her.

"So are you guys like best friends or lovers or what?" Skye asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"No," he replied. "We're soul mates."

"That's romantic," Skye made one of her 'awe' faces. "Kind of intense, but completely adorable."

"It is intense," Fitz shrugged. "But it's also simple. There's more than friendship, but there's more than love. She's the most important thing to me in the world. I don't know how else to explain it, really."

"If Simmons was flying a plane into the ground, what would you do?" Ward challenged.

"Get on the plane with her."

Ward made a face. "That's not very practical—

"I _said_ I'd get on the plane with her. If she goes down, I go down too."

"It may not be practical, buts it's romantic," Skye said pointedly to Ward. "I think y'all have an awesome relationship and I'm jealous."

He hadn't known Jemma was listening to the conversation. When Christmas came, however, it didn't take much for him to figure out she had. The team gathered around a decorated tree (compliments of Skye and Jemma) and opened presents from one another. Fitz reached for Jemma's automatically. He unwrapped it, surprised at the sight of a block of glass. Inside of it was an etching of an old-fashioned plane. Along the bottom edge was the words_, You go down, I go down with you_.

He knew instantly. Skye seemed to have forgotten about the conversation and shrugged, but commented that it was cute. This was the common reaction, but it meant the world to Fitz. He nodded impressively at Jemma.

"You heard," he said, fingering the beautiful glass box he held.

"Yes," she replied taking his hand and blushing. "I love you too, Leo."

Fitz couldn't stop the boyish grin spreading across his face. Honestly, that was the best thing he could ever ask for, and the best Christmas present by far.

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Day Four! This is a Jemma/Skye sister pairing, in which Fitzsimmons is engaged! So…here ya go!**

"Will you be my maid of honor?"

The question shocked Skye. The wedding for Fitzsimmons would be small, with family and only very close friends. Skye thought that Jemma would want her real sister to be her maid of honor. Yet here was the beaming scientist, her engagement ring sparkling from her linked hands.

_"Me_?" Skye gaped. "You want _me_ to be your maid of honor?"

"Of course!" Jemma smiled. "Your my best girl friend, we spend most of our time together, of course when I'm not with Leo, but you know...we're basically sisters."

"Sisters?" tears sprung in Skye's eyes. She knew that she and Jemma were very close, and often thought of Jemma that way, but this was something else. Hearing her say it, being asked to be the maid of honor...it was amazing. Skye finally felt like she had a firm place, not only as a member of the team, but as a close connection with someone else. Jemma's sister.

"Is that why you wanted me to come pick out a Christmas tree with you?" Skye smiled through her tears.

"Yes," Jemma said, looking at the large ones around them. Coulson said they could get a big, fake tree to put up in the BUS this year, giving the Christmas decorating task to the two girls. "This was special to me as a child, and I always wished I had a sister to come to do this with. I figured it would be a good a time as any to ask you to be my maid of honor."

_So she doesn't have a sister_. "Jemma, I'd love to be your maid of honor. So far, you're the only family I have."

Jemma squealed and hugged Skye tightly. "Wonderful! Leo will be so happy, he wanted you in the wedding, we're thinking of making May and Coulson the guests of honor, and of course Ward will be in the wedding..."

The wedding chatter continued until they loaded a tree back onto the plane. The girls headed to bed, Jemma stopping momentarily at Skye's bunk. They smiled at each other as the latter climbed onto her bed.

"Skye?" Jemma said softly.

"What's up?" Skye answered.

"I was thinking back to what you said, about me being your only family..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that you're wrong. _Everyone_ on this plane is your family."


End file.
